


Odd

by 2Kris_P



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: After Therion's Chapter 4, Could be platonic, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mild spoilers but not really, Pre-Relationship, Therion (Octopath Traveler) Needs a Hug, Understanding Alfyn, both amused and concerned that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kris_P/pseuds/2Kris_P
Summary: Therion should have known. Alfyn's concoctions were pretty damn good, no doubt from all the practice he had over their journey. It wasn't surprising that Alfyn would give Therion a quick fix. The faster his patient was healed, the faster Alfyn would head back home, after all.





	Odd

It was odd not having the weight of the bangle any longer. It was even odder to think that Therion had warranted enough trust from Heathcote for the butler to have unlocked the bangle so long ago.

Let Cordelia believe that Therion had known all along. Therion was -- oddly -- okay with rewarding her continued faith in people with him.

"Th' cuff did a number on ya skin, eh?" Alfyn tugged on Therion's wrist, inspecting the reddened and raw patch. "Got a salve for that, if ya'd like."

The apothecary's thumb gently rubbed Therion's wrist and Therion looked up at Alfyn's ever-patient smile. With a shrug, Therion continued toward the inn. "...If you want."

"Sure thing!" was the bright response. "I'll give ya some when we get settled--Wait a sec, ain't this your hometown? Why're we headin' toward the inn?"

Therion huffed, his gaze darting fruitlessly in the general direction of his old hovel. "Hardly call it home," he said. "It was a place I stayed for a while. Nothing more."

The silence that followed prompted Therion to add, "Besides, haven't been there in months, what with traveling with you lot. Dunno what state the place is in."

"If ya say so," Alfyn said. Ever optimistic, he added, "In that case, stayin' at th' inn would be best. We can get that wrist of yours all cleaned up an' not have to worry about infections."

Therion looked back at Alfyn and softly echoed, "We?"

Was it odd that Therion thought Alfyn would give Therion the poultice and be on his way? Alfyn, at the very least, had a home to return to. The rest of their traveling companions had taken their leaves after their journeys came to an end -- Ophelia was escorted back to Flamesgrace, Olberic to his little village, Cyrus to Atlasdam...

Alfyn could have easily returned to the Riverlands, but had followed Therion to the Cliftlands. Therion expected Alfyn to spend a night at the inn, then be on his way come morning.

"Yep. We." Alfyn winked. "What kind of apothecary would I be if I left a patient before he's healed?"

Then again, it was probably odd that Therion didn't account for Alfyn's sense of loyalty.

"...Okay." Therion tugged his scarf up to hide the smile that wormed its way onto his face. He fully ignored Alfyn's chuckle and marched into the inn. It took little time for them to get settled in their shared room.

The poultice actually stung for a moment, making Therion hiss mostly in surprise. He waved off Alfyn's, "Aw, shucks!" and apologies, instead asking about how long it would take the poultice to work.

"Shouldn't take long at all," Alfyn said. "It's jus' gonna heal the redness an' strength the top layer of skin. It'll do most of the work overnight. Might be all set by th' morning."

Oh. Therion should have known. Alfyn's concoctions were pretty damn good, no doubt from all the practice he had over their journey. It wasn't surprising that Alfyn would give Therion a quick fix. The faster his patient was healed, the faster Alfyn would head back home, after all. That plan wouldn't be odd at all.

Therion nodded, looking at the thin sheen of goop on his wrist.

"Don't go touchin' it, now," Alfyn warned from across the room. "Won't be able to work if ya keep messin' with it."

Impulsively, Therion wiped the salve off.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Alfyn was back at Therion's side in an instant. The apothecary's grip, firm and gentle simultaneously, stopped Therion's hand from ruining what was left of the salve.

Therion blinked, staring at Alfyn's hand over his as he tried to comprehend why his stomach was performing acrobatics. Why _did_ Therion start wiping off the salve?

"I... sorry," Therion muttered, looking away from Alfyn's frown as the apothecary reached back for his bag. The cork of the salve's vial popped off but Therion tugged his wrist out of reach.

"What's up, Therion?" Alfyn asked instead of chasing after Therion's arm. The question was confused and not just about the raw patch on Therion's wrist at all.

Therion's mind was a maelstrom as he stared from his wrist to the salve vial to Alfyn's brown eyes. The apothecary took a couple of steps toward Therion, and Therion backed up into one of the beds. Alfyn immediately stopped and Therion hated seeing the flash of hurt in those eyes.

"Therion." Alfyn's words were soft, the tone one would use on a skittish animal. "Did... Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, no." Therion shook his head, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he trying to drive Alfyn away? That wasn't what Therion wanted, not at all.

"You're actin' a little odd, Therion." Alfyn's voice was still soft. "You feelin' alright? I can help. Jus' tell me what's going on, bud."

Odd was a good choice to describe Therion's emotions at the moment. In fact, he felt like they were downright contradictory.

Despite his vows years ago, Therion had learned to trust again, had learned that he didn't have to face the world alone. There were at least a few idiots -- including, _especially_ , the one in front of him -- that would have his back if he let them.

And he would do the same for them. _Especially_ for the idiot in front of him, who had closed the distance between the two and easily used his height to catch Therion's wrist.

"Therion." Alfyn called his name again and, dammit, Therion was starting to tremble. "What's going on? Did that lady and her butler say somethin' to you?"

Yeah, they did. Some lectures on trust and opening up to others, shit that Therion had accidentally learned on this gods-forsaken journey with a party that was both too big and tight-knit. Shit that Therion was terrified he'd be proven wrong again, and he'd end up alone. Again.

"Don't want the salve," Therion muttered.

He could practically see question marks dancing above Alfyn's head as Alfyn asked, "Because it stung? Shucks, if the skin is that tender, I can try to make somethin' milder--"

"I don't want it healed," Therion said, even as he mentally chided himself for not making sense.

Alfyn seemed stumped. He plopped himself down on the nearest bed, looking up at Therion. Considering Alfyn's height, he wasn't too much shorter than Therion while sitting down. He was still so close, close enough that Therion would trip over Alfyn's feet should Therion wish to put some distance between them.

He didn't wish to do that, especially when Alfyn looked up at him with those brown eyes and say, "Ya don't need me anymore, eh?"

Therion's stomach tumbled in a panic. "No!" he blurted, startling both himself and Alfyn. "No, you... You said you wouldn't, wouldn't leave before I'm, well, your patient is healed."

"Of course," Alfyn said, sounding more perplexed than ever. "But, uh, my patient needs to let me heal him for that to work."

"But then you'll leave. You'll leave when I'm healed."

A minute passes before understanding dawns on Alfyn's face. Which is good, since Therion himself isn't quite sure what he's saying.

Yet, Alfyn is still tentative when he says, "You want me to stay."

Therion's face burns even as he admits that to Alfyn -- and himself -- with a nod.

"C'mere, bud." Alfyn reaches out and guides Therion to sit next to him on the bed. "Let me use the salve. Your skin'll heal on its own anyway, but the salve will speed it up."

Therion's heart sinks as Alfyn gently coats his wrist again. "So you'll leave anyway."

"About that..." Alfyn's tone is casual, as if the pair were talking about the dreadfully boring decor of their room. "All ya had to do was ask."

"No, I couldn't," Therion said with a short, humorless laugh. "What the hell could I offer you here? A barren town filled with bandits and dusty air? _I_ don't even want to go back to my hovel. You..." He swallowed hard. "You wouldn't be happy here."

Alfyn stoppered the vial and held onto Therion's wrist. "I'd be with you, wouldn't I?"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Therion said. "Nothing grows here. You'd be a godsend to the people here with your skills, but your supplies would disappear faster than a snowball in the Sunlands... _You_ wouldn't grow here."

Alfyn actually looked thoughtful at Therion's words, and Therion tugged his wrist away. "It's... It's okay," Therion said, sitting further up on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest. "It's okay. You don't... have to stay..."

But it's _not_ okay because Therion's stomach feels sour at the thought of being alone, but it's okay because it would be best for Alfyn to not stay in these desolate lands. Therion -- as anxious as the thought made him -- could get used to being on his own again.

How odd that his feelings about being alone had done a complete turnabout since traveling with their party. Since traveling with Alfyn.

"I don't want to leave you." Alfyn shattered the silence, his words as steady and confident as the hand that took Therion's again. Alfyn crawled on the bed until he was right next to Therion. "I want to stay together... if you'll have me, Therion."

Therion fought the smile that threatened to appear on his face. "There is nothing here for you, medicine man..."

" _You're_ here," was the fierce reply.

"I'm not enough--"

"You're more than enough reason for anyone to stay," Alfyn said, his hold on Therion's hand tightening. "If you really want to stay here, I'll be by your side. Sure, I may need to venture out once in a while to replenish my supplies, but--"

"I wasn't planning on staying," Therion said. "I don't have any connections... Too many memories I'd rather forget..."

"Oh." Alfyn's brows furrowed. "Then I'll go where you go. Won't have to worry about my supplies, then."

Therion shook his head. "What about your home? Zeph? You have people to return to."

"We can always visit if you're not ready to settle down." Alfyn suddenly chuckled. "Shucks, listen to us... Just come to Clearbrook with me."

Therion stared at Alfyn. "...For how long?"

"Whaddya mean?" Alfyn asked. "For however long I'm there. I want to be with you, wherever ya want to go. If you do want to settle down somewhere, Clearbrook is there."

"Are you sure?"

Alfyn frowned again and Therion tried to squirm away. The apothecary's hand remained firm on his own.

"Therion," Alfyn said, his voice gentle, "do you want me to be with you? You're confusing me a little, bud."

"I..." Therion took a deep breath. "I do want you to stay, but I don't want to make you stay."

"What if I stay on my own?" Alfyn asked.

The thought was terrifying. It could be the greatest thing that could come out of this gods-forsaken journey. There was that niggling voice in the back of his head that said this wouldn't work, couldn't last, why the hell would a guy like Alfyn voluntarily stay with him?

And wasn't it odd that Therion's treacherous mind dared to compare Alfyn to ~~Darius~~ _him_?

Alfyn's calloused thumb rubbed the back of Therion's hand, and Therion took a shaky breath. "'M scared," Therion admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

"Scared?" Alfyn's tone was almost just as low. "Of me?"

"Of how long you'll stay," Therion said. "of when you'll leave. I... I don't want... I can't go through that again, but if you're not happy, I can't keep you--"

"slow down, easy, bud." Alfyn pulled Therion close enough to swing an arm around the thief. "Well, there's only one thing to do about that. Just gotta prove it to ya that I want to stay with you. Think the best way to do that would be to stick by your side, for as long as you'll let me.

"I'll leave it up to you how long you want me to stay," Alfyn said. "Hopefully it's a long time to come. Can't imagine where else I'd rather be."

Alfyn smiled down at him, but Therion needed to ask, "You sure, medicine man?"

Alfyn placed a kiss atop Therion's head. "Absolutely. I want you. And, I swear, one day you'll believe me."

Therion smiled into his scarf, hopeful that there will be a morning where he'll wake up and not find it odd that someone -- that _Alfyn_ \-- was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
